Just the right height
by tennants-midnight-wolf
Summary: Being five foot one Clara Oswald found that she was just the right height, particularly when it came to a certain six foot Time Lord.


Being five foot one Clara Oswald found that she was just the right height, particularly when it came to a certain six foot Time Lord.

* * *

She was just the right height to nuzzle into his chest breathing in his familiar scent. Letting her eyelids flutter shut listening to the strong rhythmic double beating of his hearts. As his deft hands were held around her waist. It wasn't tight, but it was secure; a type of protection only he could emit. She tucked her head into the curve of his neck allowing his chin to rest gently on top of her head. As he pressed a small kiss into her velvety brown locks before that sincere smile could invade his face entirely.

* * *

She was just the right height to tug playfully on the drawstrings of his dark hoodie, gently bringing his head down towards her. Fists curled against the cotton soft fabric, her heels leaving the ground so she could place a feather light kiss to his lips. One that, after the initial shock, he would find himself reciprocating getting caught in this blissful juncture with his impossible girl.

* * *

She was just the right height for him to come up behind her, arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace, his hands delicately rubbing up and down her arms at regular intervals. He leans down whispering three words into her ear, the warm breath tingling against her neck. "Clara, my Clara." The involuntary shiver that commences to run down her spine has nothing to do with the frosty air.

* * *

She was just the right height for him to lift her into his arms with complete ease, as the squeal of shock escapes her lips. Holding her close to his body, keeping her safe, protected. He would stare down at her ignoring her protests- it was only a sprained ankle he didn't have to do this. But he simply smirks back at her and replies, "you don't get a vote." Before proceeding to take her back to the safety of the TARDIS.

* * *

She was just the right height that when she borrowed (she was going to give it back of course) his favourite holey jumper it would be several sizes too large albeit in a very warm and comforting way. The long sleeves draping over her small hands as she snuggles up, drawing her legs underneath her, into his favourite leather chair getting lost in the pages of yet another novel. Soon his gruff Scottish lilt will echo through the TARDIS, one question on his lips, "Clara, have you seen my jumper?" She would glance around her nose crumpling cheekily, a small smile on her lips, as she returns to the pages of her book, ignoring him, knowing what was to come.

* * *

She was just the right height to sidestep behind the taller Gallifreyan male specimen, if needed, and be completely obscured from view. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for when the Doctor attempted this the other way around...

* * *

She was just the right height to find out that him receiving the perfect kiss didn't always mean standing on tip toes. Or indeed kissing his face…

* * *

She was just the right height to accidentally crash headfirst into his bare chest when he was coming out of the shower. (Sometimes the TARDISs trick of moving rooms around had its advantages after all).

* * *

She was just the right height that he would often find ways or excuses to fling his arm out in front of her face, so as to hide the view completely from her. She would jump up using her hands to push his arm down, pretending to be irritated. But her laughter and his contagious grin gave away their true feelings entirely.

* * *

She was just the right height that when standing on the stairs or perching on the console she would be eye level with him or even taller. So that she could run her hands, her fingers getting entwined along the way, through his fluffy grey curls. Letting her hand travel down his face caressing his cheek before leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose.

* * *

She was just the right height to naturally glance up at him. Finding her gaze lingering for a tad longer than necessary whilst those magnificent eyebrows drew her in, capturing her attention. Before letting her tumble, slowly into those endless silvery blue pools. Only to realise that he had already been glancing at her as well.

* * *

She was just the right height to cling onto his arm, head resting against his shoulder, as he watches that smile rise to her cheeks, the sun setting of the amber glow in her eyes. He may be unsure of how to react, but not why his hearts begin to beat a little quicker...

* * *

 **A/N~** Thank you to my amazing Beta for helping me with this, hope you enjoyed reading this. Also I know Jenna Coleman is actually 5'2, but in Deep Breath the Doctor said Clara was 5'1 so I that's why I put that height instead.


End file.
